


Untitled Dinotrap

by cubie



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubie/pseuds/cubie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinobot loses his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Dinotrap

He had brought up an embarrassing point while on watch with his rodent partner. Dinobot snarled up at the smaller bot. The predacon’s legs were propped up on Rattrap’s shoulders as the dinosaur laid flat on the jungle floor. The maximal made delightful little scurrying squeaks.

“A virgin, eh? Ya must really have some screws loose to give a filthy guy like me your first time.” Rattrap rubbed his fingertips into the raptor’s lower paneling, his fingers, rounded and stubby, compared drastically to the saurian’s monstrous claws. The soft hand caressed as the rat continued his belittlement. “I’m surprised ya havent ever ‘faced before. You always came off as a…Whatcha callit? Oh yeah, a horny lizard.” He chuckled, looking down at this pred, two times his size and so powerful, yet he was a stiff, awkward mess under him. The raptor spoke softly,

“Why should my virginity matter? Despicable little garbage eater. First time, second time, interfacing shall always just be interfa—“ Dinobot froze for a split second, squeezing his eyes shut with the clicking sound of his panel opened up beneath Rattrap’s fingertips. “A-Ah—!“

“Trust me, ya overgrown lizard. You’re gonna remember this, heheh.” The maximal spun small circles into the saurian’s external node.

“W-What are you—“ The predacon let out a gasp and threw his head back. Snarling with a hot breath, he felt his inner parts pulse and shudder. He began secreting lubricant inside himself. The maximal pinched and played with this part of the saurian rather gently. Dinobot gritted his fangs and hissed, “Rub faster, vermin… Oh Primus, rub _fffaster_.” Rattrap snickered and readjusted himself.

“Oh dinobreath, trust me. I can do more to ya than just rub your node.” Biting his lip with his large front teeth, the smaller bot pressed the head of his spike against Dinobot’s opening. Dinobot stiffened. “Bless the matrix of leadaship, you’re so slaggin’ wet!” The rat shuddered as the saurian’s body pulsed.

With a gentle jerking thrust, Rattrap penetrated the large pred, he was considerably smaller than Dinobot and entry wasn’t hard at all, regardless of this fact, the predacon let out a pained yell.

“NNnn—“ He closed his optics and tightened his leg’s grip on the rat’s shoulders. “Deeper…” he snarled.

The maximal leaned in, arching fully over the predacon, their faces could meet. Rattrap pushed his hips until his entire spike was inside the saurian’s valve. Both grunting and moaning, the rodent leaned in and rested his head on the pred’s chest as he rhythmically pumped in and out of him.

“We’ve got hours to spare, lemme test your limits, Choppa face…”

 


End file.
